The Musical Academy Seigaku!
by 9CatLives
Summary: Ryoma Echizen, a freshman with unbelievable skills, has entered the prestigious music Academy, Seigaku, but under a false and with plans to pretend to be talentless? Will Crazy Balz, the best band in school, be able to figure out why, and get him to join? Ryoma x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Since my computer is now shot, the one with the 40+ chapters I prepared the past month for this month, I decided to publish a few new stories before I get all that data back in disc form. I'm sincerely sorry, and I feel like I wasted the past month completely and utterly, but I'll get all those things published soon, hopefully. But in the meantime, enjoy these!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT**

The short raven confidently walked through the foreign gates. He was a transfer student, fresh back from the States.

But he wasn't alone. He may have been a transfer, but since this school had two divisions, others entering their Freshman year were, too, walking through the gates. Just not as confidently as him.

He wore a near completely emotionless mask, his lips tugging at a smirk and a small flame was lit in his eyes. Although he was mentally preparing to pretend to be some B average student with no particular talent, somewhere deep in his mind, he was still excited he convinced him to let him go to this school.

The prestigious Musical school, Seigaku Academy. Ranging from odd instruments to Opra, this school had all the options if you wanted to go into performing. But no one would know what he could really do.

According to the records, he was just there to study ancient Japanese instruments, but he was hiding his true skills far from public sight. Just being around so many strong people made him ecstatic.

But being Nanjirou Echizen's son, he didn't want so many expectations thrown at him, even if he could handle it. It would just be too troublesome. So he would quietly sit, study and wait. Wait for some interesting challenge too good to pass up.

This began Ryoma Echizen's high school experience as Mayo Raizen.


	2. Interesting

**I'm super sorry about the long wait! I was doing something for my little bro for a few days, not to mention getting sucked into Natsume Yuujinchou thanks to my sisters, and that threw everything off track, but still, you've finally got it! I hope you enjoy and please review! Sorry if it was too short, but it'll probably be better next time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT**

"Think there'll be any promising ones, Tezuka?" asked the bowl cut 3rd year, to his fellow 3rd year wearing glasses. They both peered from their window at the incoming freshmen. "I don't know," he answered, still searching for some small chance that there were some capable hands to leave his band with.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. The first Quarter Top Freshmen Contest is in two weeks," Oishi informed him. Tezuka nodded in confirmation, he knew this.

! #$%^&*()

"I'm Mayo Raizen. I just came back from the States, I'm in the ancient Japanese Instrument class and I love making music and ponta. Please treat me well!" the raven bowed, earning welcome applause from the rest of the class.

He mostly ignored that, and sat down at his window seat. Most of the female population was cooing about his cute face and his cool and calm composure. It irked him, but he chose to ignore that.

This school had homeroom first thing in the morning, then you did your chosen field until lunch, and then normal core classes. It was pretty simplistic, but it sounded more boring than anything else.

He ignored the teacher, Wakaze-Sensei maybe, and thought about the class he was taking. He had never looked very far into ancient Japanese music, so that should be interesting, but his passion lied in modern music.

Well, when he thinks of Ancient Japanese, flutes, drums and weird string instruments are all that comes to mind. How many good people are in this school, I wonder, he thinks. He's just too excited to stay on topic.

"Scuse, us~!" a cheery voice says behind the door, soon opening it. Three individuals poke their heads in. "What are you doing here?" asks the teacher. "Sorry about this, but we're going around, classroom to classroom, to inform all the freshmen of Crazy Balz addition at 4:00 pm today," a spiky, amethyst eyed raven informed.

Leaving as quickly as they came, Ryoma started to think of this audition, but who were Crazy Balz? As if reading his, and everyone's minds, Wakaze answered, "They are the best and most popular band in school. Bands are groups, similar to clubs, that go under a name and best performers in that group, which are usually the founders, perform at contests, both inside the school and outside. People in them have the highest chances of going on as professionals."

Interesting. A group with the strongest, having auditions for the strongest in his year. That was way too easy, but lucky him. Guess he'll stay late, but don't get him wrong. He's not giving up the farce just a day in. He swore an oath that he would remain Mayo Raizen at the very least for the first quarter. That didn't mean he couldn't listen though. And who knows? He may even get the chance to play a little if he finds someplace alone.

**I hope you liked and please review! Thanks Yuu, NyaaKitty, Haruka, and EDLA for reviewing. If you want a quicker update, review!**

_9_Cat**Lives**


End file.
